


Happy Birthday, Stiles!

by ksalterego



Series: Good Touch [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (more or less), (public restrooms that is), Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Derek Feels, Knotting, M/M, Mate Feels, Mates, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Questions about knotting, Questions about werewolf sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, more answers!, with answers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksalterego/pseuds/ksalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of Part 1, but can be read as stand-alone.  Please also be aware that while Part 1 has the fluff, Part 2 has the PORN.</p><p>Stiles had hinted, suggested, and ultimately, <i>demanded</i> sex on his birthday.  He had promised to never talk to Derek again if he didn't get fucked on his eighteenth birthday and Derek fully believed him.</p><p>Derek spent three months planning this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Stiles!

**Author's Note:**

> All major warnings included in tags, but squick-potential stuff is in the end notes.

Derek crawled silently through Stiles' unlocked window on the morning of his eighteenth birthday.

He could have waited until evening - he'd learned the Sheriff's schedule and knew Stiles was home alone tonight, although he had a strong suspicion that the Sheriff had engineered that sudden change to his shift schedule.  But.

Stiles was still asleep, sprawled on his back, arms stretched over his head and the bed sheet tangled around his waist and legs.

Derek inhaled the heavy sleep-damp scent of his mate and shushed his wolf because _now_ , and _today_ , and _tonight_ , and crept close enough to slowly drag the sheet off his mate's hips.

Stiles shifted, grumbled, and relaxed back into sleep.

Stiles had hinted, suggested, and ultimately, _demanded_ sex on his birthday.  He had promised to never talk to Derek again if he didn't get fucked on his eighteenth birthday and Derek fully believed him.

Derek spent three months planning this day.

\-----

Derek eased Stiles' underpants down to mid-thigh, freeing his dick – already semi-erect.

It was enough to wake Stiles.  His head jerked up and he tensed, until he recognized Derek.  His head dropped back to his pillow and he moaned, "Dude, early, whyyyyy?"

Derek grinned and palmed most of Stiles' groin.  "Dude... happy birthday."

Stiles' dick leaped and hardened under Derek's hand and his head came back up, his eyes still unfocused from sleep, but happy.  He said brightly, "You remembered!"

Derek rolled his eyes and dropped to his stomach between Stiles' legs and took Stiles' hard dick into his mouth, fully appreciative of the sex drive of a human male teenager.

"Guhfunghuhhhh..." Stiles said and his head fell back to his pillow.

Derek moved up and down, slowly, tongued him, slowly, until Stiles was leaking salt-tart and growing restless and mouthy.  Derek used his claws ever-so-carefully to slice off Stiles' underwear.  He locked one pale thigh between his arm and chest and pulled the other over his shoulder.  Stiles tensed.  Derek ran the flat of his tongue up Stiles' dick, from base to tip, palmed Stiles' balls.  Stiles inhaled hard, then started blathering more nonsense than usual.

Derek sucked him down, pulled back, licked over the head of his cock, licked again and then licked into his slit.  Stiles shuddered and stopped talking long enough to groan out a long 'yeeeesssss'.  Derek licked down the underside of Stiles' dick as he took him in again, then settled into a steady in-out rhythm.

Stiles flailed slightly, then one hand twisted into Derek's hair while the other grabbed hard at the sheets.

Derek used his thumb to collect spit and pre-cum from Stiles' balls then rubbed it over Stiles' asshole.

Stiles arched, gasped, his words stopped, and his dick hardened perceptibly.

Derek laughed his own pleasure as he pushed his thumb in.  Stiles froze, his dick throbbed, he tensed, then he shuddered and bucked and flooded into Derek's mouth and his legs jerked against Derek's side and his shoulders and Stiles shouted "Derek!"

Derek swallowed him down, swallowed his come, held him through his orgasm, and memorized the feel and the smell and the taste of his mate.

Stiles stopped trembling after a while and Derek crawled up his body, tasting and touching at his waist and stomach, biting gently through Stiles' t-shirt once he passed the rucked up hem around his ribs.  He buried his face in Stiles' neck, inhaling the scents of mate and pleasure and home.

Stiles twitched, but his limbs moved lethargically and his verbal snark was half a word at best.

Derek nipped at Stiles' collarbone, then his trapezius, exploring for later marking.  He lowered himself on Stiles, not all of his weight, but much of it.

Stiles moaned and sighed dramatically, then he stretched his arms around Derek's shoulders, his eyes mere slits of dopey amber.

The wolf sighed his happiness that they'd wrecked their mate so thoroughly.

Derek asked, "What are you doing today?"

"Uh..."

It was clearly too soon to ask such a question, but Derek had other things to do and so needed to move this along.

"...Uh."

"Today?" he prompted.

"Movies.  With Scott.  Food.  Probably with Scott.  What?"

"Text me your plans as soon as you know."

"Okay."

Stiles shifted slightly, an arch and a rub and a stretch.

Derek said, "You're my mate."

Stiles stilled, his hands settling on Derek's ribs and his eyes suddenly serious and alert, focused on Derek.  "That's what this is?"

"Yes."

Stiles had clearly done some research on the topic because after a long moment of serious contemplation and a slight but definitive nod, he batted his eyes up at Derek and said, "Was that my marriage proposal?"

"No."  Derek tilted his denim-clad hips against Stiles' naked groin and ground down a little...let Stiles feel his own erection.

"Oh.  _Oh_."

Derek reveled in the feel of mate.  He'd never get tired of this.

"Lemme suck you off," Stiles said.

Derek blinked twice before he recovered his brain.  "No."

"Why not?"

"Waiting til I can fuck you tonight."

Stiles shuddered beneath him.

\-----

From: Stiles

To: LoverWolf

bk at pancakes plus with ascott

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

Is that a person?

\--

From: Stiles

To: CluelessWolf

scallison

\--

From: Stiles

To: WheresSourwolf

hlo?

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

What time?

\--

From: Stiles

To: HotWolf

10 you cumming?

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

I won't.  You will.

\--

Derek knew the restaurant Stiles would be at with Scott and Allison.  He also knew the restaurant had single-user restrooms.  Also a large supply closet, if it came to that.

Stiles watched him approach their table, his eyes wide and his arousal already threading through the scents of maple syrup and bacon and coffee.

Scott looked up from his plate and frowned at Stiles then followed his gaze and then his entire face screwed up.  "Euuu, dude, I did _not_ need to know this!"

Derek ignored the beta, who _still_ refused to join his pack, in favor of jerking his head toward the side hall.

Allison looked back and forth between the three of them and started to giggle.

Stiles dropped his fork on the table and bumped his plate and sloshed his OJ as he scrambled out of the booth and after Derek.

The men's room was thankfully empty, and Derek locked the door behind them.

"I missed you," Stiles said fervently, then he plastered himself to Derek's front and started kissing him and Derek wallowed in the taste and feel of his mate against him, in the small noises he made as he seemed to be trying to climb Derek.

Derek's wolf loved the taste of bacon on and in Stiles' mouth, even though it was cooked more than-

Derek grabbed Stiles' thighs and hitched him up so he could wrap his legs around Derek's waist, then he took the few steps needed to cross the small area and leaned them against the back wall.  He pushed with his hips, Stiles already rock hard against the slow burn Derek was so far managing to control.

Derek pulled back, to stop the kiss so he could actually talk.  Stiles followed him back.  Derek got a hand over Stiles' face and pushed him away.

"Dude whaaaa, we're _kissing_ , don't make it stop."

That was the wrong kind of whine and Derek let Stiles know what he thought about that with a single look.  He let go of Stiles' thigh with his other hand and Stiles let his legs fall.

"Derek, I'm getting seriously worried here, today is my birthday and we're together but we're not making out-"

"Stiles."

Stiles raised his eyebrows inquiringly because Derek had a hand over his mouth.

"I measured my dick."  Lie.

Stiles' eyes closed and he moaned a little.

"And my knot."  Big fat lie.

Stiles' face screwed up under Derek's hand and his hips jerked against Derek's.

"If you want me to fuck you tonight, you'll need to get ready."

Stiles' chest heaved and his fingers dug into Derek's shoulders.  Derek's wolf bounded at the sharp flood of desire that rolled off Stiles.

"Do you want me to help you get ready?"

Stiles' eyes flew open and he nodded frantically.

Derek stepped back.  He pulled Stiles away from the wall with him, and took some things from his jeans pocket while Stiles started talking again.

"I'm so relieved you're still with the program, I was worried for a second there, no, not even a second, just a millisecond because-"

"Turn around."

"-I know- oh, okay- because I know you're-"

"Legs apart."

"-into me- okay-"

"Wider."

"-okay- as much as I'm into you-"

"Pants and underwear down, as far as they'll go."

"-and I- uh...okay- I really want this, Derek, I want you to-"

"Hands on the wall."

"-fuck me- what?"

Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek.  Derek pointed with his chin at the wall and pushed Stiles toward it with a hand on the back of his neck.

Stiles turned and put his hands on the wall and his arousal went from a flood to a waterfall and Derek went from a slow burn to a conflagration.  He took several deep breaths, which was kind of the wrong thing to do with Stiles smelling so... attractive?  Desirable?  Fuck it, Stiles just smelled _good_.

Derek wrenched back control from his wolf and the fucker snarled at _him_.  _Tonight_ , he reminded the wolf.  _Now_ and _today_ , but most of all, _tonight_.  By degrees, the wolf settled, and Derek's body calmed with it.  Somewhat.

He slowly ran his hand down Stiles' back, from his neck to his very bitable ass – barely visible under his plaid shirt – and moved close.

Stiles groaned and arched just a little.

Derek couldn't stop his wolf's low rumble of approval.  The scent of Stiles' arousal was so intoxicating, distracting.

"I'm gonna touch you, Stiles."

Stiles' voice was low and breathless when he answered, "Okay."

Derek eased the back of his hand down the crack of Stiles' ass, knuckled up between his legs, then turned his hand and used his middle finger to spread the lube he'd applied from a packet all over Stiles' asshole.

Stiles did half a push-up against the wall and groaned.  "Derek, fuck, I like- I- fuck, _Derek_."

Derek carefully slid his middle finger in.  Stiles jolted, then panted, tightening then relaxing around him.  "Damn, you're so tight, Stiles."  Derek's wolf demanded Stiles, demanded _in_.  Derek put a hand between Stiles' shoulders and twisted his fingers into the fabric of his shirt while he slowly worked his finger in and out, patiently stretching...his mate, his partner, Stiles, so happy, so wanting, wanting _Derek_...  He turned his hand over and crooked his finger down, the angle was horrible on his wrist and he stroked more.

Stiles jerked and then shivered, his pulse suddenly jumped, and he said low on a deep inhale, "Derek, I think I'm gonna, oh fuck.  I can't believe-"

Derek understood Stiles' meaning immediately.  He pulled Stiles upright by his shirts, back against him, then reached around to jack him off.  Stiles was hard, rock solid, smooth skin and slick with pre-come and jetting off within seconds of Derek's hand around him.

Stiles curled forward and Derek followed him.  Stiles grabbed Derek's forearm, his other hand caught the wall, and he shook between Derek's hands, throbbing under and around him as he gasped out another curse and breathed _'Derek'_ as if his life depended on it.

Derek let his face fall to Stiles' back, breathed in his scent, slowed his hands, and realized he'd badly miscalculated.  He was hard, painfully hard, and pressed against Stiles' butt and so close to coming, "Stiles, don't move, okay?"

"Guhuhh."

Stiles was starting to shake from holding them both up against the wall by the time Derek felt he had enough control to risk the friction of separating.

Stiles made a small noise when Derek removed his finger.

"Don't move.  Not done yet."

"Fuck me now?"

"No."

Stiles muttered discontented slurs while Derek slicked up the small anal plug he'd brought.

"Hold still, Stiles."

"Derek- oh _shit_."

"It's small.  Smaller than my finger."

"Oh shit."

"Okay?"

"I watch porn y'know, I know how this works."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just...your finger was better."

Derek hissed quietly, "Fuck."

 _Epic_ miscalculation.

\-----

From: Stiles

To: WolfySexGod

avengers 1pm palm street theater

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

Ok.

\--

From: Stiles

To: WolfySexGod

are you broken? i think i am

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

I don't have to fuck you tonight.  I can wait.

\--

From: Stiles

To: WolfySexGod

hahahah ur so funny

\--

From: Stiles

To: WolfySexGod

ur joking, right?

\--

From: Stiles

To: WolfySexGod

derek  joking?

\--

From: Stiles

To: Sourwolf

DEREK

\-----

Derek easily found Stiles and Scott in the darkened theater and dropped into the seat next to Stiles.

Scott looked across Stiles, wrinkled his nose at the sharp punch of Stiles' desire and whined, "Dude, are you kidding?  Here, too?  C'mon, man, TMI."

"Don't call me dude.  Stiles, come with me."

Stiles followed closely, to the point of grabbing the back of Derek's jacket for balance when he tripped against a lowered chair arm.  Scott's low grumbling continued long after they exited the theater.  Derek was glad to find that he couldn't hear Scott from the empty restroom.

He herded Stiles to the end stall, followed him in, and locked the door.  When he turned around, Stiles was leaning awkwardly against the back wall, between the toilet and the side wall.

Stiles whispered loudly and with wide-eyed innocence, "Should I assume the position?"

Derek barely managed to contain his laughter.  "No."

Stiles was instantly disappointed.

Derek tugged him close, turned him to face the back wall.  "Hands on the wall.  Legs apart."

"Dude," Stiles muttered as he obeyed, "I think I want you to arrest me and that's kind of creeping me out because of my-"

"Hey, Stiles?"

Stiles nodded.

"Shhh."

Stiles nodded again.  Derek removed his hand from Stiles' mouth.

He got close, close enough for Stiles to feel his erection, close enough for his chest to bump against Stiles' back, close enough for their thighs to meet, close enough and long enough for the heat of his own body to dampen Stiles' skin through their clothing.  Derek ran his hands over Stiles' body, overlaying the scent of Scott and the movie theater and fucking popcorn, and for a while he simply rested his forehead against Stiles' shoulder as he touched all of the skin and even the clothing he could reach like this.

Stiles smelled happy and content, heavily aroused, pleased, and something soft and sweet and urgent.  He kissed the side of Stiles' neck as he undid Stiles' fly, scraped his teeth lightly over skin until Stiles shivered and was breathing through his mouth.

"Shhh," again as he worked his fingers under the waistband of Stiles' boxer briefs.  Smooth skin, with a rough line of hair at his treasure trail but bare and delicate across the jut of his hipbones; his wolf wanted to nip at it, taste it.  Or maybe that was just Derek wanting that.

He hooked his thumbs over both waistbands and, with his fingers spread wide across warm skin, pushed down Stiles' pants and underwear.  Stiles' head dropped forward and his butt came back against Derek's crotch.

"Shhh," because Stiles functioned better with frequent reminders.  Fuck, but Stiles' ass was- Derek blanked on that because it was indescribably wonderful and he kind of almost threw up just a little because he was having emotions about Stiles' ass, but even his wolf agreed that it was okay to have emotions about Stiles' ass...  "Fuck."

"Shhh," Stiles instantly retorted.

Derek smacked Stiles' ass, hard enough to get his point across.  Stiles jumped and swallowed a yelp, then laughed, quiet huffs of breath that made his body move against Derek's in an interesting fashion that changed Derek's wolf from way-beyond-interested to ready-and-alert.

Derek reached between Stiles' legs and found the plug he'd inserted earlier.  He breathed out, "Stiles.  Fuck, Stiles, you're unbelievable."

"What?" Stiles whispered loudly.  "You wanted me to leave it in, didn't you?"

" _Yes_.  Shhh."

Stiles huffed so Derek eased out the plug and Stiles' breath hitched, paused, then he groaned low and slow.

"Doing good.  Don't move."

Stiles tried to huff again but it was less of a huff and more of something that made Derek ache to take his mate right now, here, hard and fast and dirty and fuck, fighting himself and his mate and his wolf was almost more than he could manage.

He slicked up the next plug as fast as he could.  "Gonna touch you."

There was resistance with the next plug, just a little.  Stiles cursed and his entire body tensed.  "This one's just a little bigger than my finger.  You're doing great, Stiles."

Stiles scoffed wordlessly; his head jerked and Derek grinned because he knew the exact expression that would be on Stiles' face right now.

"I can't wait to fuck you tonight.  You're gonna be so ready and it's gonna be nothing but fun."

"Derek, _fuck_."

"I keep telling you, Stiles...tonight."

Stiles laughed again, his shoulder rising as he tried to muffle his noise against his arm, and the added flash of pale skin under the hem of his plaid shirt fired Derek's erection back up in an instant.  He backed away and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Turn around, Stiles."

Stiles spun around fast, his eyes wide and his pupils blown.  Then he winced, and he angled his hips oddly, and one side of his upper lip curled momentarily.

Derek's wolf laughed, the asshole.

Stiles bared his teeth.  "It's bigger."

"I told you that."

"It's _bigger_."

"I really don't have to fuck you tonight if you-"

"I'll kill you," Stiles interrupted Derek's attempt to negotiate him back down.  "I'll kill you in your sleep and you won't even know."

Derek tried to keep the laughter from his eyes but he knew he failed when Stiles scowled at him.  Derek asked, "Are you going to kill me if I fuck you or if I _don't_ fuck you?"

Stiles grabbed Derek's jacket with both hands and yanked him into a hot, wet, sloppy kiss that was more of a challenge than anything else.  Derek growled and grabbed Stiles' bare ass with both hands and jerked their hips together.  Stiles' erection slid up against the front of Derek's jeans, a brief thought-scattering pressure, and Derek couldn't be more thankful that he still had the barrier of thick denim between his cock and everything wonderful in the world.

Stiles pulled away and hissed, but he dove back into the kiss before Derek could really get worried about the cause of that.  When Derek realized he had Stiles pinned against the bathroom wall, again, _he_ backed away.

Stiles stared at him, eyes wide and dark, mouth slick and swollen and open, chest heaving.  His pants were still down around his thighs, his dick hard, and Derek was still close enough to catch Stiles' pre-cum on his shirt, _fuck_.  Derek put a hand on Stiles' chest, heard and felt his thundering heartbeat.  Leaving his hand over Stiles' heart, he dropped to his knees and took Stiles' straining erection into his mouth, swallowed him down, worked him with his tongue, then held Stiles' hip with his other hand.

Stiles took an audibly shuddering breath and his hands landed on Derek's head, his fingers twisted into Derek's hair.  Derek sucked him hard and fast, no frills, and it was only moments before Stiles tensed.  Derek kept Stiles mostly upright and supported with the hand still on his chest, as he curved forward over Derek's head, his fingers clenching hard, and he said on a quiet and devastating exhale, " _Derek_."

\-----

From: Stiles

To: Derek

scott has abandoned me the sexytiems are too much for him to handle

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

My condolences.

\--

From: Stiles

To: Derek

dinner is cancelled

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

That's too bad.

\--

From: Stiles

To: HotAlphaWolf

i'm home alone

\--

From: Stiles

To: HotAlphaWolf

dude

\--

From: Stiles

To: HotAlphaWolf

home alone means dad has nightshift

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

Bummer.

\--

From: Stiles

To: Sourwolf

what even dude i have needs

\--

From: Stiles

To: Sourwolf

which must be met

\--

From: Stiles

To: Sourwolf

by my boyfriend

\--

From: Stiles

To: Sourwolf

derek

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

Stiles?

\--

From: Stiles

To: HotAlphaWolf

i'm home alone

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

I saw that.

\--

From: Stiles

To: Sourwolf

dude

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

You seem bored.

\--

From: Stiles

To: Sourwolf

i may have to entertain myself until you cum over 2nite

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

Okay.

\-----

Derek gave Stiles eight minutes before he crawled through Stiles' open window and went into the bathroom and threw back the shower curtain.

Stiles didn't shriek.

Stiles leaned back against the tiled wall, legs spread, one hand moving slow on his erection, the other hand flat on his chest, thumb rubbing slowly over a nipple.

Stiles was _wet_ , the water running hot enough to redden his skin on the side turned to the shower head.

Stiles was _waiting_.

Derek's wolf panted because fuck, Stiles was smart; Stiles _knew_ them; Stiles knew how to _play_ with them; Stiles was going to be an _excellent_ mate.

As Derek watched, fascinated, Stiles slid down to his butt, sideways in the tub, knees spread and completely open to Derek.  The afternoon's plug was clearly visible where Derek had left it.  Water fell all over him, the constant movement across his skin driving the wolf into a near frenzy.

"Stiles," Derek said, and his voice was wrecked and sounded out of control which he _wasn't_.

Stiles smirked.

Derek kneeled in front of the tub and leaned over to put a hand on the inside of Stiles' thigh.  He stroked gently, his own hand unsteady as he watched Stiles' hand move on his own cock.  He was fascinated by the even motion of Stiles' hand, his wolf barely calmed by it.  Derek rubbed his thumb around the edge of the plug, at the barely stretched skin there.

Stiles' hand faltered so Derek looked up.  Stiles stared at him, lips parted, face flushed.

"Stiles.  I want to watch you come while I'm in you tonight."

Stiles' breath hitched.  "Okay."

"But if I knot you, doggie style is more comfortable.  For you."

Stiles' eyes widened impossibly and his mouth fell open.

"Your choice."

Stiles' chest heaved.  "I- fuck.  Derek.  What."

"Your choice."

Stiles panted a little more, then paused before he said, "What if I want to watch _you_ come?"

Epic, epic, _epic_.

Derek thumbed at the plug until Stiles squirmed.  "I'm going to take this out now."

"Oka- _fuck_!"

Derek flipped the plug down toward the tub drain then got to his feet while Stiles flailed dramatically and flopped over onto his side in the bottom of the tub, his mouth running overtime with curses and rhetorical questions.  Well, maybe they were rhetorical...Derek certainly wasn't going to answer any of them.

"Stiles."

"What!"

"I really don't know if we should do this tonight."

Stiles sat up fast, water droplets flying everywhere.  "You bastard."

Derek rolled his eyes.  "You need more prep."

"Then prep me, asshole," Stiles indignantly demanded.

Derek smiled.

Stiles said, "Wait."

Derek wrestled Stiles out of the tub and across the hall, into his room and dropped him on the bed because it was fun and because Stiles sort of giggled (and fuck his wolf, the jerk) a few times between all the hollering and complaining, and also because he got wet, squirmy Stiles all up against his body and he got himself and his scent all over Stiles and fuck if he didn't find himself enjoying the moment Stiles managed to get through his defenses and grabbed his crotch but enough of that because he was pretty sure he wasn't going to last even a full minute once his dick was inside some part of Stiles' body and egging on his dick wouldn't help that issue at _all_.

He wrestled Stiles over onto his back and laid down on top of him with all of his weight until Stiles oofed and acted like he was asphyxiating but stopped struggling quite so much.

Derek pushed up and straddled Stiles on his knees.  He sat firmly on Stile's hips, trapping his dick between them.

"Oh fuck," Stiles said and his eyes widened.  He grabbed Derek's thighs and pushed up against Derek's butt.  Derek didn't let Stiles move him at all and the (hilarious to Derek) look of discontent on Stiles' face helped to calm the wolf from its frantic need to mate _now_.

Derek took his jacket off and tossed it to the floor.

"Yeah, that's it, take it all off, Der, c'mon, let's _go_."

Derek leaned back, far enough to get a hand into his front pocket and pulled out the last plug and a packet of lube.  He kept his eyes on Stiles as he tore open the packet with his teeth.

Stiles gaped a little as he watched Derek slick up the plug...and then his fingers.

"Oh, hey, what're you doing with that really big thing?"

"Nothing."

"I- oh- shit.  Derek, are you, is that-"

"Yes.  And, yes.  Knees up, Stiles."

Stiles' eyes nearly bugged out and he brought his knees up fast and hard enough to slam into the middle Derek's back.

"Spread your legs, Stiles."

He did, with an urgent whine that fired up the wolf again.

"Gonna touch you, Stiles."

"Yeah yeah yeah, stop talking, start doing."

Derek twisted his upper body and used one of Stiles' knees for leverage and reached behind them with his lubed up fingers.  He had never fully appreciated certain of his werewolf abilities until this very moment.  He didn't actually need to see where he was aiming; smell and sound and proximity and movement and everything else they'd done today provided a built in targeting system and his lubed fingers landed unerringly on either side of Stiles' rim.

Stiles arched, moaned, when Derek circled his fingers.  Stiles' hands dug into Derek's legs.  "Fuck yeah, yeah, Derek..."

Derek slid two fingers in.  Stiles wasn't loose, but it wasn't a hard stretch, either.  He pumped slowly, pulled carefully up and pushed carefully down as he moved in and out, smelled Stiles' ever-present arousal thicken, listened to Stiles' heart rate and breathing gradually increase.

"You ready, Stiles?"

"Yes, yes, fucking do it."

Derek switched the plug to his lubed hand, aligned the rounded tip, and pushed slowly.

"Bear down."

Stiles kind of groaned deep in his chest.  Derek looked at him to make sure he was okay.  His teeth were clenched and his fingers were putting divots into Derek's thighs, but his gorgeous amber eyes were focused on Derek and the scent of his arousal didn't even flicker.

As soon as he felt the resistance ease, Derek pushed the plug all the way in.  It slotted into place fast and Stiles whined high and breathless.  He arched, bucked once, then froze in place, eyes so wide, so trusting...so wanting.

Derek had thought about this day for the last three months.  He'd thought about what Stiles would want, what would turn him on, what would light him on fire, what would turn him helpless, into putty in Derek's hands.

What Derek _hadn't_ considered was the fact that the things which turned Stiles in to a needy, wanting, slobbering mess were the very things that would turn himself into a needy wanting slobbering mess.

It hadn't even crossed his mind that, as much of a turn on as it was for Stiles to get a plug shoved up his ass, it would be just as much of a turn on for Derek to do the shoving.

He was so completely fucked and he didn't even have the unreliable support of his wolf because his wolf was also a needy, wanting, slobbering mess.

Derek fell forward, put his hands on either side of Stiles' head and _devoured_ his mate.

Stiles tasted of home and family and forever and Derek kind of wanted to cry but fuck...instead, he rocked his hips in place, back and forth over Stiles' erection.  Physically it wasn't any more than the dry humping teenagers might engage in in the back of someone's car, but this was his mate, the man he would be with for the rest of his life, his partner, his lover, his friend, and that changed everything.

Stiles' hands went from Derek's thighs to his ribs, under his shirt and up, over his stomach, his chest, returning to his nipples after Derek's hips stuttered on first pass, and Stiles may have looked wrecked but he wasn't incoherent by any means.

Derek moved his body over Stiles, against him, on him, slow and steady until Stiles put his hands back on Derek's hips and tilted him faster, down harder, until Stiles pushed up harder, his arousal intensifying to the point that Derek couldn't imagine what his mate would smell like during actual sex, it felt like they were already there.

Stiles' mouth went slack under his, his heart rate jumped again, and he convulsed.  His head went back, his hands tightened with that unexpected strength that fired up Derek's spine, his chest came up, his hips went down, then his groin slammed up against Derek and Derek let his own body move however Stiles needed it to.

" _Der_..."

Fuck, the noises Stiles made as he came...

\-----

From: Derek

To: Stiles

Dinner?

\--

From: Stiles

To: FoodySexyWolf

what about it

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

Do you want some?

\--

From: Stiles

To: Seymore

depends

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

On what?

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

Never mind, I think I can guess.

\--

From: Stiles

To: SexyAlphaWolf

feed me Seymour

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

You're a blood-sucking plant now?

\--

From: Stiles

To: ScaryWerewolf

thats gross and how do u even know that?

\--

From: Stiles

To: ScaryWerewolf

srsly, u dont even have netflix

\--

From: Stiles

To: DerBear

hello? der?????????????????

\--

From: Stiles

To: DerekHale

hlo?

\--

From: Stiles

To: BigBadWolf

fine, fine, yes i want food

\--

From: Stiles

To: BigBadWolf

seymour

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

I'll pick you up in 30 minutes.

\--

From: Stiles

To: SexyAlphaWolf

im sure ill be done rubbing this one out by then

\--

From: Stiles

To: SexyAlphaWolf

der?

\--

From: Stiles

To: SexyAlphaWolf

i was joking

\--

From: Stiles

To: SexyAlphaWolf

srsly, i am waiting for u and not touching myself at all

\--

From: Stiles

To: SexyAlphaWolf

promise, at ALL

\--

From: Stiles

To: SexyAlphaWolf

derek?

\--

From: Derek

To: Stiles

28 minutes.

\-----

Stiles was out the front door before Derek pulled the Camaro to a complete stop in front of the house.  He jogged across the lawn and slid into the passenger seat in a cloud of fragrance that made Derek sneeze.

"What- what is that?"  He sneezed again.

"Uhhh, [new cologne?](http://oldspice.ca/en-CA/videos/)  I spilled most of it though.  Hey, it has wolves all over it so I thought it'd be good for werewolves-"

Derek sneezed four more times.  "Get out!"

"You don't like it?" Stiles asked, then he saw the look on Derek's face and he scrambled out of the car.  He took off his hoodie and tossed it onto the porch, then got back in, the intensity decreased but the smell still there.

Derek sneezed two more times.  "What the hell?" he snarled.

"Hey, I spilled it, accident, okay?"

"N-" –sneeze- "-no!  Go shower."

"Dude, dinner, I'm hungryyyyyy."

"Don't whine."  He sneezed yet again.  "Out.  Shower.  Change."

Stiles rolled his eyes and grumbled and shifted to get out, froze, made a low noise in his throat, then glanced over at Derek, face suddenly flushed.

When Derek realized the cause of Stiles' sudden arousal, his vision greyed to wolf, his teeth itched, and his skin prickled.  The wolf decided dinner was no longer on the table and instead of fleeing in terror at the sight of Derek's extended claws and canines and undoubtedly red eyes, Stiles' eyes went dark and heavy-lidded and he licked his lips and the intensity of his arousal/want/need in the enclosed vehicle wiped out the rest of the fragrance and this close to the end of this entire day it was like a drug, it made Derek tense and alert and frantic and far too aggressive.

He grabbed the steering wheel with both hands and gently lowered his forehead to his hands while his extended claws dug holes into his palms and he battled back his wolf.

"Go.  Inside.  Shower."

Stiles went, which was good, because if he hadn't, their first time together was going to be on the front seat of Derek's Camaro, on the street in front of Sheriff Stilinski's home.

_Fuck.  His.  Life._

Derek regained control by the time he heard the shower start in Stiles' bathroom, and he promptly lost ground when he recalled how Stiles had looked just a few hours ago, wet and flushed and hard and _Derek's_.

"Fuck."

He got out of the car and went inside, climbing the stairs to his mate.  The bathroom door was closed, the water was running, and Stiles was muttering.  Derek leaned his forehead against the doorjamb, inhaled the scent of bodywash and Stiles, floating out on steam.

The noises changed.

"Stiles," Derek barked.

A loud thud, a clatter, then another thud, and Stiles cursed.

Derek yelled, "Hands off, or I won't touch you tonight."

He clearly heard Stiles' horrified gasp.

Derek turned and headed into Stiles' bedroom and ignored the slightly louder muttering that followed.

He took off his jacket and sat heavily in Stiles' desk chair.  Then he leaned back and hooked his toes over the legs of the chair base.

 _Tonight_ was going to have to be _now_ , because that had been too close.  The wolf was too close to the surface, Derek was a slobbering mess and about to lose control, Stiles was a constantly-moving demand for sex, begging to be fucked in every way possible, and Derek didn't want it to be in a car or a public bathroom or somewhere far more public if he really lost control.

There was more banging and thumping and swearing from the bathroom, but Stiles finally emerged, wearing only a towel around his hips.  He shut the bedroom door behind him, then turned and saw Derek and flailed back against the door.

"Fuck, Derek, you're going to kill me one of these days and then where will you be?"

He said softly, "Where will I be then, Stiles?"  And yeah, this may not be the plan, but it was damn sure going to be fun.

Stiles looked thrown for all of half a second before he straightened away from the door and adjusted his shoulders back and his chin slightly up.  He waved a hand at himself, from shoulders to hips, and said smugly, "Without all this."

Derek couldn't help but smile.  There was a faint scent of uncertainty behind the bravado, and he wanted that uncertainty gone forever.

"Stiles?" he said, still soft, smile still in place.

"Yes, Derek?" Stiles only slightly mocked his tone.

"In about two minutes, I'm going to fuck your pretty little mouth and I'm going to come down your throat."  By the time he finished his sentence, Stiles' mouth was silently open and his dick was tenting his towel.  "Then I'm going to take that plug out of your ass and fuck you senseless."

Stiles panted and his heart rate rocketed and one hand clenched at his towel.

"And if you ask me nicely, I'll knot you."

Stiles seized up.

"Do you have any problems with that?"

"Huhng- uh- nuh- nuh- no?"

"If you do, at any time, tell me."

"Fuhhunghh?"

Derek smiled because his mate was _so fucking fun_.  "You'll tell me if you don't like something, or if you want something different, right?"

"Yeh...yeah."

"Are you ready?"

Stiles shivered all over, eyes wide, and nodded.

"C'mere."

Stiles stumbled in his hurry to get over there, recovered, then stopped, tense, ready to tip over some unseen edge, right between Derek's knees.

"Let me see you."

"Uh, what?"

"Towel."

"Oh.  _Oh_."  Stiles ripped the towel away energetically then stopped abruptly, the towel hanging from his hand.

Derek's wolf howled, and howled and howled.

Derek had seen Stiles shirtless, in shorts, pantless, plenty of times before, but he'd never seen him completely bared.

Stiles was _built_ in a way Derek had never really understood before.  He'd gotten hints, seen all the pieces at some point or another, but never seen him whole like this.  He was all lean muscle, hard curves, strength and intensity, fit boyish angularity deep into the process of smoothing into adult bulk and form.

Stiles was beyond excited, his dick erect and the rest of his body tense, occasionally trembling subtly as Derek looked his fill.

"Fucking beautiful, Stiles," he said quietly.  He looked up, into those endless and suddenly vulnerable amber eyes.  "You are perfect."

Stiles exhaled heavily, twice, and some of the tension eased from his limbs.

Derek let the wolf harden his voice again.  "Knees, Stiles."

Stiles dropped instantly.

Derek leaned forward and pulled Stiles in for a slow kiss.  His mate...tasted, felt so good.

Stiles kissed back with the eagerness he'd shown all day, then he leaned back.  "How come you get to come twice?  Or maybe even three times?  And I don't?  What if I want to come twice?  Maybe I could even come three times.  How many times can you come, anyway?  Does knotting count-"

"Stiles."

"Derek?"

Derek chose his words carefully.  "If I don't rub one out before I fuck your ass, I'm going to last about thirty seconds and I won't be able to knot you.  If you're okay with that-"

"Fuck, _no!_ " Stiles almost shouted, appalled.  "Dude, no, _no_ , I want hours and hours of hot werewolf sex, I'm fine if you want to- and by the way, why didn't you just come earlier today, it's not like you didn't have plenty of opportunity-"

"It's more fun this way."

"Waiting is more fun than having?  What is _wrong_ with you?"

Derek shrugged.  "Werewolf refractory period is short so waiting is something of a...kink?  Anyway, our first time together is going to be short for me no matter what."

"I turn you on that much?" Stiles preened.

"You're my mate; you're always going to turn me on that much.  But the first time I'm inside you, the wolf is going to mark you and I don't have enough control to keep that from happening as fast as the wolf wants it to."

"Eurgh...mark me?"

"Our scents are going to blend.  Coming inside you is the most effective way to make that happen."

"I'm not even sure- I don't even- what?"

"Derek shrugged.  "Scent marking."

" _Oh_."  That, Stiles understood.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Stiles suddenly twitched.  "Dude.  We're talking when we could be legally fucking."

Derek grinned.

Stiles shot up and grabbed Derek's face and kissed him, sloppy and eager, all lips and tongue and holy fuck, Derek must not have let himself realize how good this truly was over the last three months because he was instantly hard in his jeans, painfully hard.

Stiles tasted minty, like toothpaste, sweet, but always like Stiles and now also like the arousal that was so thick in the air, Derek hadn't known he could taste like that, like a promise, like the future, like all his dreams were going to come true.

His hands went to Stiles shoulders, down his sides, up his arms, his hands so big over Stiles' slender body, and he broke the kiss, groaning as he did because they'd had to do that too many times today already.

"No no no," Stiles strained toward him.  "Derek, no, what, no."

Derek rubbed his thumb over Stiles' lower lip, wet with spit and already swollen.

Stiles flicked the tip of his tongue out, a quick, hot tease against Derek's thumb right before he bit down on it.

"Are you ready, Stiles?"

Stiles parted his teeth and said, "Fuck yeah."

Derek leaned back in the chair and put his hands on the armrests and held tight.  He said, "Make me come."

His mate.  His fucking mate.  Stiles stared at him wide-eyed for all of three seconds before he attacked.  Stiles fumbled for a few seconds before he got the button of Derek's jeans undone, and he was quicker with the zipper, and he was fucking lighting getting Derek's fully hard cock out of his underwear.

His hot, wet mouth surrounded Derek, soft and firm in turns and beautiful, so beautiful.  Derek groaned and his hips jerked, but he kept his hands on the armrests and let Stiles control this.  Stiles' eyes flew open, up, trying to see him even though the angle was completely wrong.

"Fuck, that's good.  You're good, Stiles."

Stiles relaxed further into it, one hand circling the base of Derek's cock and stroking in counterpoint to his mouth.  His other hand landed at the narrow edge of skin between Derek's waistband and t-shirt and stayed there, unmoving.

"Under my shirt, Stiles."  Fuck, he already sounded wrecked, and Stiles could just run the show right now, wind Derek up and spin him apart and put him back together, if he only knew.

Stiles' strong, slender fingers went under his shirt, rested warm against his side, still for a while before his thumb began to slide back and forth.  His lips and tongue continued to work magic and Derek's hips jerked up, uncontrolled, hard, and he breathed through his mouth, harsh and close to coming and close to losing control and he was done waiting.

Stiles made a small noise, his hand tightened slightly around the base of Derek's cock, his palm pressed down on Derek's balls, and then his other hand moved up under Derek's shirt, drifted across his abs, up to flick in series across one nipple, and that was all it took for Derek.

He heard the crack as one of the armrests broke under his hand and his ass left the chair as he lunged into Stiles' mouth again and again.  Stiles made a pleased noise and held on with hands and mouth while Derek emptied himself into his mate, tongue and lips drawing everything out of him, the heat and the scent and the skin blanking his mind for a few seconds.

Derek regained his senses with one hand wrapped around the back of Stiles' head and the other still holding the unbroken armrest.  Stiles was still on his knees, between Derek's legs, his head resting on Derek's thigh.

He lifted his head to look up when Derek's breathing changed.

Derek sat forward and pulled Stiles up so he could kiss him.  Stiles' mouth was warm against his, sweet and salty, relaxed.  Stiles got up and climbed onto Derek's lap, his knees going down next to Derek's hips while his feet hooked over to the insides of Derek's thighs.

Derek groaned into Stiles' mouth.  He sat up, pulled Stiles closer, down...and the chair wasn't big enough for him to get close enough to his mate.  Derek stood, bringing Stiles up with him, holding and supporting him, until he could drop him safely on the bed.

Stiles bounced, limbs stretching to catch himself, then he lay where he landed, all sprawled out and looking like dessert to both Derek and the wolf.

Derek leaned back far enough to catch a glimpse of the plug in Stiles' ass.  He looked up when Stiles flushed and started pushing himself up on the bed.  Away.

" _No_."

Stiles froze.

"Don't hide."

Stiles' mouth quirked.  "Like I have any way to do that.  And in case you haven't noticed, you're still dressed."  Then he added mildly, "Asshole."

Derek toed out of his tennis shoes and dropped his jeans and underwear and stepped out of them.

Stiles got a silly grin on his face and Derek climbed on the bed and got himself all over Stiles.  "Take my shirt off."

He kissed Stiles while Stiles worked at getting the hem of Derek's shirt up.  Derek lowered his weight to Stiles and said, "Hurry up."  Stiles grumbled against Derek's mouth until Derek moved himself and his shirt out of reach in order to press a line of kisses to Stiles' hip.  He returned to kiss Stiles until they were both nearly senseless and Stiles' hands stopped moving except to press into Derek's back, then he said "Taking too long."  Stiles punched him in the ribs and got his shirt pushed up to his armpits; Derek rolled onto his back, taking Stiles with him.

Stiles pushed himself upright and sat down on Derek and his mouth was wet and open and the wolf howled to life again.  Derek groaned and jerked up against Stiles when he felt the hard, flat base of the plug against his cock.  His dick also roared back to life and fuuuuuck.

Derek raised his arms and did half of a sit-up.  Stiles dragged the shirt off him and tossed it over his shoulder and then grabbed fast at Derek's crunched abs.

"Dude, fuck, how are you even this hard?  This is so unfair-"

Derek rolled them right back over and held Stiles down with one hand over his chest while he settled between his legs.  He reached between them and pushed one of Stiles' legs further aside then palmed his balls, fingers landing on the plug and pressing in.

" _Derek_."

"This needs to come out now."

Stiles clearly liked that thought.  "Yes, yeah, take it out.  I want you, I want your dick inside me, I want- ohfuckingfuck that's- big-"

Derek removed the plug slowly, easing it through the slight resistance as the bulb came out.  He tossed it to the floor and looked at Stiles' flushed face and maybe his brain was going to explode before this was over because Stiles was so fucking perfect.

Derek reached for the lube Stiles kept in his bedside drawer.  He got to his knees and slicked himself up, leaned forward on one hand and ran sloppy fingers all over Stiles' rim and inside, stretched him a little more, just a little more.

Stiles whined, rambled more nonsense, writhed, said sharply, "Fucking do it.  Do me.  Get in me.  Dammit, just, seriously Derek, fuck me!"

"Since you're so polite about it..."

Stiles snorted and grabbed at Derek's shoulders, got a hand around the back of Derek's neck and pulled at him.

Derek grinned and got himself where Stiles wanted him to be.

He watched Stiles' face as he pushed in, just the tip, just a little more than that, then pulled back but not out.  The heat and tightness of Stiles' body, just that much of him, sent pleasure coursing through Derek's body.  Stiles' eyes went wide and Derek thought he'd never seen Stiles speechless so often in such a short amount of time.

He pushed in, further this time, a slow, tight slide, Stiles shuddered, his eyes darkened, Derek licked at Stiles' lower lip, tasting everything he'd ever wanted in his life.

Derek pulled out.  He pushed in again, bit at Stiles' lower lip, tugged at it as he pushed slow and easy and unrelenting until he settled balls deep.  Stiles' entire body broke out in a sweat.  Derek held himself still, fighting the wolf who wanted to pound into their mate, tried to calm it by nuzzling at Stiles' neck, his collarbone, by nipping at his chin.

Stiles took a deep, shaky breath and said, " _Fuck_."  Then he said, "You're big."

Derek said, "I know."

Stiles sputtered, eventually smiled, then laughed, and his body relaxed a little.

Derek tilted his hips, Stiles tightened again.

"Relax, Stiles."

"I'm trying, you great bastard.  _You_ should try relaxing with something the size of a potato up your ass, it's-"

"Not _that_ big," Derek interrupted, then he kissed Stiles.  He kissed him and licked at him and nibbled on him until Stiles relaxed again and Derek kissed him hard when he started moving again, licking into him with short strokes that mirrored the quick, easy thrusts of his dick, grabbing for what little control he could find, until Stiles started to move in counterpoint, rolling his hips up on Derek's in-strokes.  Derek lengthened his strokes, until he was pulling nearly out each time, until his brain started to haze, until Stiles started moaning again, his dick hard and leaking between them, his fingers dragging lines into Derek's skin, his growing tension better this time, caused by pleasure and not discomfort.  Derek felt the telltale sense at the base of his cock that meant his knot was about to start swelling.

"Stiles, I want you to come."

"Der?"  Stiles sounded blissed out, maybe coherent, but not by much.  His head was thrown back on his pillow and he watched Derek constantly, Derek knew because he watched Stiles back.

"I want you to come."

"Oh fuck."

"C'mon, Stiles.  Really need you to come."

"You're gonna..." Stiles tilted his hips harder on Derek's next thrust, and Derek must have hit his prostate because Stiles gasped and jerked and then kind of scrambled with arms and legs as his mouth erupted into a flood of "Derek, I'm- Der- that's– fuck-" so Derek hit that spot over and over, until Stiles clenched his teeth around a low, hard, rising groan that tightened his belly and his limbs.

" _Now_ , Stiles."

Stiles came hard, immediately, his heart racing, his body clenching around Derek's in every way possible.  Stiles was beautiful, he was perfect, his lips parted, eyes dark with passion, his body shuddering, his scent thick in the air, sweet and willing and smelling like mate, and Derek let go.

He pounded hard into Stiles until his knot swelled and peaked, hard and held tight inside his mate, and his own climax overtook him.  He shouted against Stiles' neck, held him tight, tasted the salt and sweet of his mate, and all he could do - all he _wanted_ to do - was rock into Stiles, empty himself into Stiles, smart, funny, courageous Stiles, until the end of time.

\-----

Derek regained his senses with his face buried in Stiles' neck, his knot tight and hot, but the urgency gone.  He lifted his head, then his chest, slightly dizzy but stabilized by the scent of Stiles all over him.

One of Stiles' hands stroked gently at the back of his neck, fingers drifting up into his hair about every third stroke.

"Hey," Stiles said quietly.

"Hey," Derek said back.  "Are you okay?"

"Me?  I'm fine.  You know I'd tell you if I wasn’t, right?  Cause I really don’t have any issues with letting you know when I'm not happy."

Derek laughed low and easy, and the movement jarred things enough that his hips jerked forward – which wasn't a bad thing, but there wasn't anywhere to go on the backswing, and that tugged and pulled even at him.

Stiles winced and froze...but he didn't tense up.

"Sorry."

"S'okay.  Now I know not to make you laugh.  When you're knotting me."

Derek mashed his face against Stiles' shoulder to keep from laughing again.

"Derek.  Did you really make me come just by telling me to come?"

Derek said against Stiles' chest, "I think so."

"Fuck, that's hot."

"Yeah."  Then, " _You're_ hot."

Stiles' body softened under his...still warm and lazy and sated, the soft and sweet scent from earlier slightly more subtle but also more intense, more solid.

Stiles was his.

Stiles was his _mate_.

The wolf stretched under Derek's skin, content, but making its irritation clear...Derek hadn't marked Stiles as their mate.

"So...dinner once you're done knotting me?  How long does your knot last, anyway?  I think the internet was right about some things but wrong about a lot more.  I'm gonna have to do some comparison studies, maybe you can help me with that.  Hey, you're gonna _have_ to talk to me now, I've got you trapped.  I _like_ this knotting thing."

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Unsanitary sexual practices, I'm pretty sure (anal plug running around loose in Derek's jeans pocket; almost-sex in public restrooms).


End file.
